King and lionheart
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: John Watson viaja hacia un bosque prohibido, en busca de una gran recompensa que solo recibirá al rescatar a un joven Príncipe. Sin tener en cuenta todas las grandes aventuras y nuevos sentimientos que tendrá al realizar su cometido.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen yo solo los uso para mis ideas locas. Y porque me gusta que estén juntos, sólo eso...

Advertencias: Este fic contiene temática de chico/chico y **MPREG.**

Beta: ninguno por el momento así que lo siento por los errores de ortografía.

Este fic surgió gracias a un reto del Rally "The game is on! del foro I am sherloked, que desgraciadamente por falta de tiempo no pude terminar. Aunque la idea estaba todavía en mi cabeza, el reto tenia que ver con un país a mi me toco Noruega y la historia surgió por si sola.

Es mas que nada una historia de fantasía aunque nunca he escrito algo parecido espero que sea de su total agrado será de varios capítulos aunque aun no se cuantos.

* * *

King and lionheart

El brillo ígneo del sol chocaba contra todo tipo de superficies creando un calor abrasador que sofoca a los habitantes del pueblo Geiranger. Los altos y esplendorosos fiordos que rodeaban de una forma casi espectacular y mantenían oculto el pueblo de una manera natural. No eran suficientes para aplacar el infernal calor que se presentaban en esa época del año.

Geiranger era un pueblo tranquilo, demasiado pacifico que incluso podía ser llamado aburrido. Sus pocos habitantes se conocían entre ellos y mantenía la relación que sólo era necesaria. Había una casa que se encontraba hasta el final de pueblo siempre alejado de toda la algarabía que en algunas ocasiones se dignaban a gozar en el centro del pueblo. La familia que habitaba ese pequeño territorio era conocidos por ser tranquilos o al menos en eso se convirtieron después de la trágica muerte del padre de familia.

John el hijo menor de la familia y al que todos compadecían por su mala suerte en la vida. Ya que desde una corta edad se había hecho cargo de su hermana y su madre enferma. Era apuesto y gallardo como solo los hombres de la descendencia Watson podían llegar a ser. Era conocido por su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules que desbordaba gentileza y por la piel apiñonada causada por los incandescentes rayos del sol. Era un joven fuerte que se encargaba de la siembra del trigo en el pueblo.

Se encontraba en el campo labrando la tierra preparándolo para la siembra, soltó el arado que era dirigido por una de las vacas que pertenecían al pueblo. Su vista se concentro en el camino que dirigía al campo. Una bella mujer caminaba lentamente mientras su falda rozaba la tierra y en sus brazos cargaba una canasta cargada de comida. John dejo el trabajo. Tomo a la vaca de las riendas que colgaban de su cuello guiándola a un pesebre donde podía alimentarse lo suficiente y descansar. Camino lento y despreocupadamente hacia la mujer que se había detenido en la sombra de un frondoso árbol esperándolo.

—Creí que nunca llegarías. Me muero de hambre. — John tomo la cantimplora de cuero que estaba dentro de la canasta chorreo un poco de agua sobre su cabeza retirando el sudor y la tierra que se impregnaban en su piel, lavo sus manos con otro chorro de agua. Se sentó en la tierra que se encontraba fría por la sombra del árbol. Era un cambio agradable en comparación que el abrasador sol. Miro a su hermana que poseía un semblante sombrío y de inmediato dejo de masticar una hogaza de pan. — ¿Mamá está bien Harry? — pregunto esperando lo peor. Su hermana se sorprendió por la pregunta y rápidamente cambio su actitud.

—Está bien no tienes porque preocuparte. Es solo que estaba pensando. — Harry volteo a todos lados del campo en busca de algo o alguien al no encontrar nada sospechoso, se sentó al lado de su hermano y lo miro con cierta duda. — Es que he escuchado algo que decía Irene en el pueblo.

— Si vas a empezar con las calumnias y mentiras que cuenta esa mujer mejor guárdatelo y déjame comer en paz.

— Pero John esto es más que eso. — expreso Harry mientras tomaba un pequeño pedazo de queso de la canasta y John la miraba de manera acusatoria. — Recuerdas al Príncipe Holmes… ya sabes ese chico de la profecía.

John solo asintió mientras se concentraba en masticar y poner la suficiente atención a su hermana. Por supuesto que recordaba a ese Príncipe. Al momento de su nacimiento se hizo a saber a cada pueblo del reino de Noruega sobre el milagro que se había suscitado en la familia real. Existe una profecía que reza que cada cierta generación nace un varón en la familia con el don de procrear. Era algo inusual y que sólo poseía la familia real. La razón de esto se desconoce pero al saber que en la antigüedad existen casos registrados donde esto sucedía era más que obvio que estaba relacionado con la magia. Mucho se hablaba sobre la belleza del Príncipe pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad de presentarlo a su reino.

—Bueno según Irene en el pueblo Tonsberg que está cerca del castillo han sucedido varias tragedias.

— ¿Tragedias? — susurro John con la boca repleta de comida.

—Si algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y cuando los soldados del castillo se dignaron a buscar al causante de la catástrofe desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Ya sabes que el pueblo colinda con el bosque de Trillemarka. Mucho se han aventurado a decir que se trata de un Troll que salió del bosque. Pero…

— Harriet creo que te estás saliendo mucho del tema. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Príncipe en todo esto? — Harry miro a su hermano con mala cara por interrumpirla en la parte más emocionante

—A eso iba John. — Harry se acomodo la falda de su vestido alisando las arrugas que se desdibujaban en la tela. — Al parecer comprometieron al príncipe con el rey Magnussen del reino vecino para juntar los reinos, ya sabes lo típico de las familias reales.

John miro a su hermana sin comprender parte de su historia. Trago el último pedazo de queso de la canasta y sacio su sed con el agua fresca de la cantimplora. Soltó un sonoro respiro y se preparo para arrepentirse de lo que preguntaría a continuación. Su hermana era bien conocida por no cerrar la boca cuando debía y era incluso más complicado al incitarla a seguir con el chisme del momento.

—Aun no entiendo que fue lo que te tiene tan pensativa sobre el tema. — su hermana sonrió y se dio cuenta que había caído en su treta. Tal vez nunca terminaría de labrar el campo si Harry seguía con su historia.

— Varios soldados llevaban en un carruaje al Príncipe hacia al reino vecino para que conociera a su futuro esposo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. — Harry tomo una bocanada de aire mientras sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo. Y se preparaba para soltar un gran chisme. — El carruaje fue atacado en la noche por un Troll tan grande que dicen que se devoró a casi a todos los guardias de un solo bocado, nadie pudo con el…

— ¿El Príncipe murió…?

— No. — Harry puso los ojos en blando como tratando de dar a entender que no debía ser interrumpida. — Fue secuestrado John. Un Troll lo secuestro, varios de los soldados que sobrevivieron observaron como el Troll tomaba al príncipe y se perdían en la oscuridad del bosque Trillemarka.

John tomo más de un segundo para procesar la información que le proporcionaba su hermana. Era bien sabido que los Trolles solo se concentraban en ocasionar fechorías y resguardar su tesoro de los incautos que se atrevieran a robarlo pero algo como secuestra o matar sin ningún propósito nunca se había suscitado en el reino.

—Eso no es lo peor. — susurro Harry con complicidad. — El Rey Holmes mando a sus mejores soldados al bosque en busca de su hijo. Ya sabes que muchos ni siquiera se atreven a travesar los primeros arboles. — John la miro con curiosidad. —Ninguno de ellos regreso. — Harry hizo una pausa a su relato tal vez imaginando todas las atrocidades que habían pasado los soldados. — Ahora todo el reino esta en caos y el Rey ha ofrecido una exorbitante recompensa al que regrese a su hijo sano y salvo al castillo…

Harry se quedo callada mirando hacia el cielo dejándose guiar por sus pensamientos. John nunca osaría a interrumpirla y realizo el mismo procedimiento que ella mirando a ningún punto fijo, en su mente solo se repetía la última parte de la historia. Había una recompensa y era tan grande que sería suficiente para mantenerlo a él y a su familia toda la vida de eso estaba seguro. Miro a su hermana con su cabello rubio cenizo que caída en cascada por sus hombros, la piel apiñonada que juntos compartían y los ojos azules que reflejaban anhelo y esperanza y comprendió que tal vez había más de una razón por la que su hermana se empeñara en contar la historia del príncipe. Movió su mano izquierda y la entrelazo con la derecha de su hermana estrechándola de esa manera que lo hacía sentir seguro. Miro hacia el horizonte pensando en un futuro que tal vez no era tan imposible.

...

John caminaba rumbo a su casa después de un día por demás ajetreado. En su mente todavía se seguía maquilando la alocada idea de ir en busca del Príncipe. Observo el sol que lentamente se ocultaba detrás del fiordo más grande que pertenecía a Geiranger otorgando una vista espectacular; los últimos rayos del sol bañaban el cielo de colores cálidos y casi imposibles de presenciar en otro lado. La noche surgía al otro extremo acompañada de un puñado de estrellas y la luna que se encargaba de iluminar su camino.

El contorno de su casa se apreciaba a la lejanía, y el humo que salía de la chimenea le dejaba en claro que su madre estaría en mejor estado. Apresuro el paso pateando piedras en el proceso su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo que un vez hubiera imaginado y se enfocaba en una sola idea. Llego hasta la puerta de su casa respiro sólo lo suficiente para calmar a su agitado corazón y se digno a abrir la puerta dejándose envolver por el aroma de una comida caliente, por el confort que le otorgaba su hogar al presenciar a su madre en un mejor estado y de pie a un lado de la chimenea cocinando. Le dedico una sonrisa a su madre al entrar a la casa se acerco a ella lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y volverle a sonreír.

—Te noto muy contento John. ¿Acaso ha pasado algo bueno?— pregunto su madre mientras observaba como esté se sentaba en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera.

—Verte de pie me causa alegría madre. — dijo mientras tomaba una hogaza de pan de la canasta que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

—Sera mejor que dejes ese pan donde corresponde jovencito si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias. — exclamó su madre mientras lo apuntaba con un cucharon de madera y le dedicaba una mirada que no aceptaba replicas en el asunto. John devolvió el pan a su lugar sin poner ninguna resistencia. — Harriet te está preparando el agua para que tomes un baño.

John le sonrió y se quedo mirando a una sola dirección. En una de las cuatro paredes descansaba la espada que una vez había pertenecido a su padre. A pesar del paso de los años aun podía recordarlo era un hombre gallardo, leal y con una fuerza desbordante. Había servido a su Rey como ningún otro soldado, y como tal pereció en una de tantas batallas por el bien del reino de noruega. John aun podía recordar el día que se les informo de tal tragedia contaba con tan solo diez años y como siempre se había hecho un costumbre que entre Harriet y el esperaran a su padre en el escalón de la puerta. Juntos esperaron por él cada día. Pero su padre nunca llego en esa ocasión otro guerrero se había presentado en su lugar cargando un pergamino sellado con el emblema real que rezaba la notificación de la muerte de su padre todo escrito con una caligrafía perfecta que pertenecía al Rey de noruega. La espada que alguna vez había portado su padre con elegancia y valor había sido devuelta a su familia como el tanto lo deseaba antes de morir. Recordaba como su madre había terminado en un llanto descontrolado después de observar la espada en las manos de otro caballero. Después de eso sólo era más llanto y tragedias en su familia.

— Madre. — susurro John llamando la atención de su madre que se encontraba meneando la cena de una olla que estaba sobre las llamas de la chimenea. — ¿Crees que me parezco a mi padre?

El sentimiento de añoranza que se instalo en las pupilas de su madre le provoco un escalofrió y lo hizo arrepentirse de su pregunta. Su madre se acerco a él y lo rodeo en un fuerte abrazo cargado de sentimientos.

— Amor eres las viva imagen de tu padre y si él estuviera aquí con nosotros nunca se cansaría de recordarte lo orgulloso que esta de ti. — John sonrió imaginado la escena que su madre comentaba. — Recuerdas el apodo que tu padre solía dedicarte. — John sonrió con nostalgia rememorando los bellos recuerdos.

— "Corazón de león". — dijo sin ningún temor a equivocarse. Su madre le dedico una bella sonrisa una de esas que muy pocas veces se dignaba a mostrar al menos desde que su padre había fallecido.

— Así que nunca dudes ni por un segundo que no te pareces a él. Tu padre y tú tienen el mismo corazón. – su madre se alejo de su lado sumida en sus pensamientos. — Un corazón de león. — susurro para ella misma siguió preparando la cena y John se concentro en la espada nuevamente y después de mucho pensarlo había tomado un decisión.

...

El frío de la madrugada calaba hasta los huesos y creaba pequeñas volutas de humo al espirar. Los pasos de sus botas contra la tierra provocaban cierto murmullo en el aire, su capa ondeaba al compas del fuerte viento húmedo que provenía del lago que se encontraba tan cerca del pueblo. John lo había decidido se introduciría en el bosque Trillermarka y encontraría al príncipe parar recibir la recompensa para su madre y hermana. No lo había comentado a la hora de la cena porque sabía que no era necesario. Tomo la espada de doble filo que se encontraba enfundada, esa que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padre y la coloco en su tahalí de cuero ajustándola a su cinturón, dejo una pequeña nota explicando las razones de su partida y esperando poder regresar lo más pronto posible.

Salió de su casa mucho antes de que el sol se avecinara. La oscuridad cubría el pueblo en un manto de paz y descanso que le favorecía en su partida. No quería que nadie del pueblo lo observara partir. Pero como siempre ocurría su hermana se adelantaba muchos pasos más que él. Harry se encontraba recargada sobre el tronco de un gran árbol cubierta con una manta y esperándolo. Se acerco a ella esperando y deseando que no lo detuviera. Grande fue la sorpresa de John al sentir los brazos de su hermana rodearlo hasta estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Te irías sin despedirte? — pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Lo siento no creí que fuera necesario.

— Tienes que volver. Si crees que no funcionara tienes que regresar John. No antepongas tu vida por nadie, ni siquiera por nosotras. – Harriet se limpio las gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro. — Sólo vine a entregarte esto.

Harry sostenía un pequeño morral de cuero que al moverlo se escuchaba el tintineo de monedas.

—Harry no…

— No importa lo que digas John debes llevarlo es solo una pequeña cantidad, te aseguro que deje suficiente para nosotras.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? — dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño morral y lo sujetaba a su cinto quedando oculto por la capa que portaba.

— Morir eso es seguro. — Harriet lo miro una vez más dejando las lágrimas de lado se rostro se puso serio. — Se dice que donde fueron atacados los soldados es cerca de aquí… si entras directamente al bosque podrías encontrarlo. — su voz se volvió sólo un murmullo a causa de contener las lagrimas. — Debes tener cuidado John. Nadia que ha osado adentrarse al bosque Trillemarka ha sobrevivido para contarlo.

— Regresare. — aseguro John con confianza y al mismo tiempo resonó la voz de su madre en su cabeza pronunciando su viejo apodo "corazón de león" su cuerpo se lleno de una valentía que no creía poseer. — Sólo cuida de madre mientras estoy fuera. — nuevas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de su hermana, y las limpio con su pulgar. — Regresare Harriet. — prometió John.

No pronuncio un adiós porque no era necesario abrazo a su hermana por última vez y siguió el camino predestinado. Alcanzó a escuchar el llanto desgarrador de su hermana a la lejanía y no importaba cuantos pasos avanzara el sonido seguía repitiéndose en su subconsciente recordándole al llanto de su madre al perder a su padre. Por en segundo pensó en regresar en dejar todo como estaba y continuar con su vida cotidiana. Y cuando sus pasos se detuvieron se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde había caminado lo suficiente para alejarse del pueblo y observar las puntas de las arboles del bosque Trillemarka a lo lejos. El frio poco a poco disminuía y el sol empezaba a salir por el oriente iluminando todo con su esplendor apartando las sombras y el frío de la noche.

Al observar los rayos del sol asomarse por los troncos y ramas de los frondosos árboles John se dio cuenta de la magnificencia del bosque encantado de Trillemarka. Y supo que no había vuelta atrás. Tomo la empuñadura de la espada de su padre entre su mano izquierda sujetándolo con toda su fuerza y siguió avanzando con cada paso que daba un nuevo futuro se avecinaba.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que fuera de su agrado, si fue así subiré el próximo lo mas pronto que pueda.


	2. En el interior del bosque

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen yo solo los uso para mis ideas locas. Y porque me gusta que estén juntos, sólo eso...

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene temática de chico/chico y **MPREG.**

Beta: ninguno por el momento así que lo siento por los errores de ortografía.

De nuevo yo aquí después de dos semanas creo. Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca...

Este fic surgió gracias a un reto del Rally "The game is on! del foro I am sherloked, que desgraciadamente por falta de tiempo no pude terminar. Aunque la idea estaba todavía en mi cabeza, el reto tenia que ver con un país a mi me toco Noruega y la historia surgió por si sola.

Es mas que nada una historia de fantasía aunque nunca he escrito algo parecido espero que sea de su total agrado. Se me olvido decir en el capitulo anterior que los nombres realmente son de ciudades y el bosque de Noruega que si quieren buscarlo en internet son paisajes realmente hermosos.

* * *

 **En el interior del bosque.**

John miro hacia ambos lados enfrente de él se extendía un camino sinuoso y horizontal. Por la posición del sol sabia que pasaba más del medio día, había llegado más rápido a su destino de lo que tenia esperado. Miro nuevamente el camino de tierra que estaba seguro lo conduciría a los pueblos vecinos. Pero nada de eso importaba por lo que realmente destacaba y llamaba toda su atención era el inmenso bosque que se desplegaba a sólo uno metros de distancia del camino. Con sólo observarlo transmitía un sentimiento extraño

El bosque Trillemarka que era famosamente conocido como "El Bosque Encantado". Las leyendas y cuentos que se desenvolvían y se desarrollaban alrededor del bosque estaban plagados de magia. Historias que hablaban sobre horribles y grotescos Troll que recorrían el bosque por las noches en busca de nuevos tesoros y algunos campesinos que asustar o realizar sus fechorías. Los gnomos que protegían al bosque y su tierra de las personas que se atrevieran a destruirlo. Las hadas que nunca faltaban en los cuentos infantiles que con su belleza infinita y su diminuto tamaño se encargan de proteger la belleza de los fiordos que existen en el país de Noruega y que con su gran poder mágico y su canto celestial se encargan de atraer la nieve en invierno. Eran miles de seres fantásticos que habitaban la inmensa longitud del bosque y que nadie nunca se había atrevido a descubrir.

John miro nuevamente el camino que se extendía enfrente de él a uno de los lados podía escuchar las ruedas de una carreta al avanzar por la tierra. Las voces de personas se escuchaban lo suficientemente cerca que no lo pensó una vez más. Observo el bosque detenidamente y sólo unos pasos fueron suficientes para adentrarse a sus profundidades.

Los arboles tan diversos se desplegaban por el gran territorio; los robles con sus robustos troncos que alcanzaban una altura de cinco a diez metros de largo y sus ramas nudosas proporcionaban escasa sombra, los fresnos y los pinos silvestres que se extendían cuan altos eran dejando un hueco entres las ramas proporcionando que los rayos del sol las travesaran e iluminaran el camino sinuoso y escabroso del bosque. Arbustos enanos y flores silvestres decoraban el camino de John. Que con cada paso que daba una rama crujía sobre su peso y una roca rodaba provocando un murmullo en el aire. El bosque era por demás silencioso. No se podía escuchar ni un solo ruido de la naturaleza algo que le indicara que no estaba solo y eso era aun más escalofriante. No importara hacia qué lado observara sólo encontraba mas árboles y arbustos, y al alejarse más del camino por donde entro los arboles crecían mas juntos dejando poco espacio para pasar entre ellos.

Los rayos del sol poco a poco se fueron apagando dando paso a la noche y ofreciendo una imagen aun más aterradora al bosque. John se detuvo en un claro que estaba oculto entre los arboles ofreciendo un poco mas de seguridad. Se sentó en las raíces que sobresalían de un enorme roble y apoyo su espalda en el troco de éste. La oscuridad predominada en cada recóndito lugar del bosque los sonidos que una vez hacían falta ahora eran más fáciles de percibir. Pequeños aullidos, olfateos y los pequeños pasos de criaturas al arañar la tierra se escuchaban tan cerca. La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor y otorgaba un poco de visibilidad que John agradecía. El ulular de un búho se escucho y resonó cerca de su sitio de descanso.

Estaba más que alerta cada musculo que su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus piernas estaban listas para correr ante cualquier amenaza. Cuando se dio cuenta que nada malo ocurría, ni un solo Troll, ni criaturas misteriosas corrían a su alcance su cuerpo se relajo y se dispuso a descansar. Busco en el morral que cargaba un poco de comida, su estomago rugía en protesta por todo un día sin alimento y agua. Pero él era consciente que debía escatimar su comida lo máximo posible para hacerla ahorrar. Tomo un pedazo de pan y queso que están envueltos en una pequeña manta y una manzana que había tomado de la canasta del centro de la mesa de su casa. Mastico lo más lento que le era posible tratando de hacer durar la comida y saborearla en toda su magnitud. Con cada mordisco la añoranza de su pueblo, su casa y familia se hacía presente, era algo extraño de expresar jamás había salido del pueblo y ahora aquí estaba en medio del más peligroso y encantado bosque de Noruega en busca de un Príncipe que nunca había tenido la dicha de conocer y que ni siquiera sabía si seguía con vida y si fuera el caso de que así fuera era prisionero de un temible Troll que había sido capaz de devorar a demasiado soldados y era en ese pequeño momento en que John reflexionaba que tal vez su soberbia había llegado a límites insospechado para creerse capaz de salvar a alguien de las garras de un Troll. El no era un guerrero. Su padre lo era de eso no cabía duda. Por el era un simple campesino que por un segundo fue apoderado por aires de grandeza.

Miro la espada que estaba recargada en el troco del árbol. La empuñadura estaba decorada con el escudo de noruega; era un león que brillaba en todo se esplendor. Estaba cubierta con un fuerza mágica gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles y lograba crear una imagen de fuerza que él no creí poseer. Termino el último pedazo de pan y queso y sacio su sed con un trago de su cantimplora era lo único que necesitaba. Dejo de pensar en cosas sin sentido y que sólo lo retrasarían en su búsqueda. Tomó la espada entre sus manos ahuecándola entre su cuerpo y sus brazos. El calor que se apodero de él era parecido a los abrazos que una vez llego a recibir de su padre, lo cubrió de un manto de tranquilidad y lo guio hacia un dulce sueño dejando atrás todo los siniestros sonidos que lo rodeaban.

…

El frio húmedo de la madrugada y los ruñidos de un animal lo despertaron abruptamente de su apacible sueño. En movimientos agiles y rápidos se levanto y desenvaino la espada en una sola maniobra fue algo que sucedió en solo un instante. Tomó una pose de pelea con la espada entre sus manos esperando un combate pero nada de eso sucedió su vista se acostumbro a la penumbra del bosque y pudo observar los ojos rojos y brillantes de un pequeño animal que ruñía las migajas del pan que se habían esparcido por la tierra. Bajo la guardia y soltó un sonoro suspiro acompañado de un risa leve, enfundo la espada nuevamente en un solo movimiento y se concentro en los sonidos que lo rodeaban y por un momento creyó estar soñando.

Una voz pastosa con un fuerte y marcado acento se escucho entre los árboles. John pellizco uno de su brazos lo que le produjo un pequeño dolor y se dio cuenta que no era un sueño. Tomo su morral y acomodo su capa sobre su cuerpo y las manos sobra la empuñadura de su espada y emprendió un camino silencioso hacia donde provenía la voz. Avanzo a pasos inseguros en la oscuridad del bosque temiendo pisar algo que no debía, la pastosa voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. John se tiro hacia el suelo sólo por instinto porque sabía que cualquiera que fuera el dueño de esa voz no podía ser amigable.

Se arrastro sobre el suelo evitando provocar demasiado ruido. Su capa y espada rosaban la superficie de la tierra y las piedras del bosque provocando que se detuviera a cada instante. Cuando llego cerca de unos arbustos enanos decorados con flores silvestres de llameantes colores que incluso en la oscuridad del bosque y con la luz de la luna reflejaban la belleza que estas poseían. John aparto la vista de las flores y escucho detenidamente la pastosa voz que hablaba de manera lenta y torpe ya que no podía evitar trabarse en algunas palabras. Otra voz chillona y estridente se escucho exclamando con más entusiasmo. Era algo fuera de lo normal pero él no podía esperar nada más que eso estando a en el centro del bosque Trillemarka. Se acerco lo suficiente a los arbustos para escuchar con mayor claridad.

— ¿Debemos jugar hermano?— se escucho una tercera voz con un tono más afable. — Muy pronto el sol volverá a los cielos y tenemos que regresar antes de eso.

— ¡Jugar, jugar! — exclamo nuevamente la voz chillona.

—Solo se hará lo que el Príncipe… ordene. ¿No es así… mi señor? — pronuncio la voz pastosa tratando de evitar trabarse en las palabras.

La curiosidad se suscito en John al escuchar la palabra Príncipe separo una cuantas ramas del arbusto lo mas silenciosamente que le fue posible y vislumbro un paisaje llano donde solo unas cuantas rocas eran visible y muy lejos de allí se podía observar las llanuras y cuevas que pertenecían a los Trolles. Era bien conocido que los Troll se ocultaban en cuevas y llanuras profundas donde poder ocultarse de la luz del sol, eran seres de la luna y solo podían salir cada vez que el sol se ocultaba y la noche se apoderaba del cielo.

—No es necesario jugar. — se escucho un cuarta voz con un tono a barítono tan perfecta que provoco escalofríos en el cuerpo de John aparto mas ramas para obtener una mejor vista. — Pero si es lo que mis señores quieren estaré encantado. Hay un juego que me recuerda a mi niñez y sé que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo.

La voz del príncipe sonaba apresurada y en un tono de falsa amistad. Y cuando John creyó que nuca vería de manera adecuada al príncipe, pero solo fue necesario que los rayos de la luna pegaran directamente en él ofreciendo una vista esplendorosa. No habían mentido sobre la desbordante belleza que poseía un cuerpo largo y esbelto se situaba en la superficie de una roca que servía como asiento, el cabello rizado y azabache del príncipe brillaba a la luz de la luna, su cabeza estaba decorada con una grande y gruesa corona de oro que resultaba algo extraño y fuera de contraste fue cuando John se dio cuenta que todo el cuerpo del príncipe estaba cubierto de joyas collares pesados, anillos y pulseras que brillaban casi igual que su cabello y una capa con un brillo especial que John no dudaba que fuera hecha por alguna clase de hilo de oro. Aunque era una vista fascinante y que dejaba embelesado a cualquiera. Cuando escucho de nuevo la voz pastosa su vista se dirigió a los tres seres que estaban enfrente del príncipe.

— ¿Cuál es ese juego mi príncipe? — pregunto la voz pastosa.

Tres Troll que poseían una forma grotesca y desaliñada. Vestían harapos que cubrían poco de su piel verdosa, dura y llena de cicatrices. Sus grandes narices cubrían en mayoría su rostro, largos y chuecos dientes salían de sus bocas en una manera casi ridícula. Sus cabeza eran de una tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo y sus cabellos se apreciaban duro y enmarañado. El más grande que John podía calcular que media casi dos metros o incluso más, portaba un garrote entre sus grandes y pesadas manos que era fuertemente sostenido. No era necesario ser listo para saber que él era el líder de los tres.

—A las escondidas. — pronuncio el príncipe en un tono indiferente.

El ambiente se torno tenso y el Troll que se encontraba a la izquierda del más grande hablo.

—No creo que sea un juego adecuado mi señor. — el Troll era de una estatura inferior al líder pero aun así era tan alto que otorgaba un visión atemorizante. Sus pequeños ojos observaban con detenimiento al príncipe sin parpadear en ningún momento. Parecía el más astuto de los tres.

— ¡Quiere escapar, quiere escapar! — pronuncio de forma escandalosa el más pequeño de los tres, era de un estatura inferior que John creía que media tan solo un metro o menos.

— ¡No! No me atrevería lo prometo. — el príncipe hablaba apresurado y bajo lentamente de la roca para estar lo más lejos posible del garrote del líder. — Es solo un juego. —miro a los Troll sin ninguna duda en sus ojos y John creía que debía ser los suficientemente valiente para no temblar en presencia de seres tan temibles y desagradables.

El Troll mas grande miro a sus acompañantes y después al Príncipe enfrente de él, la mirada que le dirigía al príncipe era como la de un rico observando su oro.

—Sera lo que mi… príncipe desee.— dijo en un tono que no dejaba opción a réplicas.

— ¿Te parece bien si yo busco y ustedes se esconden? — le pregunto el Príncipe con una sonrisa encantadora. Los otros dos Trolles dudaban del juego pero como si fuera una orden el Troll mas grande corrió a esconderse y con cada paso que daba la tierra bajo de el temblaba por su peso. Los otros miraron de manera sospechosa al Príncipe para después seguir a su líder y esconderse en la penumbra del bosque.

Todo resultaba ser una escena por demás ridícula y disparatada John no entendía el plan que tramaba el Príncipe. Y como por arte de magia o al menos eso pensaba John el príncipe se despojo de cada joya que adornaba su cuerpo tiro la capa de oro al otro extremo del llano y miro a todos lados sigilosamente. John se aparto del arbusto lo suficientemente rápido cuando observo al Príncipe correr en su dirección. Escucho los decididos pasos saltar sin ningún problema los arbustos y caer sin ninguna contemplación sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Que rayos! — exclamo con su perfecta voz de barítono al sentir un cuerpo debajo suyo. El ruido de pasos pesados se escucho al otro lado del arbusto provocando que el Príncipe se recostara sobre el cuerpo desconocido solo por instinto.

John no podía creer lo que se suscitaba en ese mismo instante. Primero había sentido un fuerte dolor al sentir al Príncipe caer sobre él de manera abrupta y ahora solo sentía un ligero peso sobre sí mismo que no resultaba nada desagradable y si había creído que el Príncipe era hermoso a lo lejos, confirmaba sus sospechas de que no se equivocaba. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos verdes esmeralda que brillaban con una intensidad inimaginable. Los cabellos desordenados del príncipe cubrían parte del bello rostro que poseía, John fue capaz de observar el rostro del joven que estaba encima de él incluso en la oscuridad y dejando de lado en la situación tan problemática que se encontraban. Quedo cautivado con el color imposible y deslumbrante que los ojos del Príncipe desprendían, de la impoluta piel que poseía y esos pómulos marcados que le daba un aire aun más perfecto a su rostro. Pero nada de eso cautiva más a John que los apetecibles labios que se presentaban a solo uno centímetros de distancia trago saliva al imaginarse el dulce sabor que podrían llegar a poseer.

Levanto nuevamente la vista hacia esos ojos imposibles que lo observaban de manera acusatoria y temió que sus pensamientos escabrosos fueran descubiertos. El Príncipe poseía una mirada penetrante que gracias al color de sus ojos resultaba demasiado atrayente. Pero eso no evito que John se sintiera intimidado cuando este paso su mirada sobre el analizando y deduciendo la situación. Volvió a observarle el rostro y un chasquido de fastidio salió de sus labios.

—Princi…

Las palabras de John fueron calladas por la mano del príncipe que no dudo ni un momento en impedir que pronunciara cualquier palabra.

—Shh se están acercando.

Los agigantados pasos de los Troll aproximándose se fueron acercando. El príncipe se acoplo al cuerpo de John sin ningún reparo, trato de no moverse y de evitar el mínimo ruido posible. John entendió que se estaban escondiendo y aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco. Nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie de esa manera. Los que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño en su cuerpo.

— ¡Nooo! — el grito desgarrador del Troll mas grande resonó en cada punta de los árboles y provoco incontrolables escalofríos en el cuerpo de ambos.

— ¡Se ha escapado, se ha escapado! —pronunciaba el pequeño Troll mientras John podía escuchar como saltaba de un lugar a otro.

—Mørket te dije que no era buena idea dejarlo solo. — dijo el segundo Troll mas grande. En un tono que a John le provoco un escalofrío.

— ¡Me ha engañado Natt! ¡Me ha engañado!— bramo furioso Mørket alzo uno de su gruesos y pesados brazos justamente el que sostenía el garrote y soltó un fuerte golpe en la tierra haciéndola temblar y produciendo temblores en las superficie que incluso llegaron hasta donde estaban los dos cuerpos ocultos.

— ¡Búsquenlo! No me importa si está vivo o muerto. Si el príncipe no quiere ser mío no será de nadie. — grito Mørket y con cada palabra pronunciado derribaba un árbol en forma de protesta.

John sintió como el Príncipe se pegaba más a su cuerpo tratando de ocultarse de un futuro final trágico para los dos. Y él no podía ni imaginar las horribles torturas que estarían preparadas para ellos si eran encontrados. Con la capa que portaba oculto el cuerpo que estaba posicionada encima de él esperando que eso fuera suficiente para camuflar sus cuerpos con la tierra del bosque.

—Vivo o muerto tráiganlo ante mis pies… me encargare de devorar su cuerpo de un solo mordisco por atreverse a desafiar mis órdenes. ¡Háganlo!

El alboroto causado por los tres Troll en el llano era por demás aterrador John no podía procesar la información lo suficientemente rápido para encontrar una salida. Los pasos de uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente hacia los arbustos enanos y John solo esperaba que no los encontraran. Fue allí cuando sintió los finos dedos del Príncipe acariciar su cintura tal vez no fuera lo que él creía pero lo ponía nervioso ese tipo de contacto. El Príncipe tomó la empuñadura de su espada entre sus mano preparándose para un inminente ataque, saco la cabeza de entre la capa que lo cubría y miro al dueño de la espada con sus ojos imposibles. Los pasos que se acercaban eran más ligeros que los otros que se movían con furia. El Troll estaba demasiado cerca para escuchar su voz chillona y no cabía duda de que era el más pequeño de los tres.

— ¡Hay que encontrarlo para matarlo! ¡Lo aplastaremos, lo cortaremos y lo comeremos! ¡Oh si lo comeremos!— pronunciaba el pequeño Troll con su voz chillona y en tono de canto que lograba erizarle el vello de su brazos. Se acerco mas al arbusto y olisqueo le aire del alrededor. — ¡Hay otro humano, hay otro humano!— grito a todo pulmón. — Puedo olerlo hermanos hay otro humano…

El cuerpo del Príncipe se puso rígido, y John pudo sentir como su espada era lentamente desenvainada aparto la capa del cuerpo contrario para quitar todo impedimento de realizar un movimiento ágil.

— ¿De qué hablas Dum?

— Otro humano Natt puedo olerlo. — Dum acerco lo suficiente para que su larga y fea nariz traspasara el arbusto olisqueando el aroma de John y el Príncipe.

El corazón de John latía sin desmedida que por un momento pensó que se saltaría disparado de su pecho. Observo los bellos ojos del príncipe que estaban cubiertos en un manto de preocupación y después la fea nariz que estaba a solo unos centímetros de ellos. El príncipe se acomodo a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de John lo suficientemente escondido en los arbustos para no ser visto todavía.

— A la cuenta de tres corres. — susurro mientras igual que John observaba la fea nariz del Dum.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto John al no creer lo que había escuchado.

— Una…— el príncipe desenvaino por completo la espada. — Dos…— se preparo en una posición para el ataque y espero el momento exacto para atacar a la nariz que se movía sin descontrol olisqueando a su alrededor. — ¡Tres!— grito lo suficientemente alto e inserto la espada en la nariz del Troll.

Un alarido resonó en cada recóndito lugar alrededor del bosque. Dum se contorneaba de un amanera desagradable sobre la tierra del bosque mientras que por la irregular herida de la nariz brotaba una espesa y sanguinolenta sangre verde. El Príncipe se paro en solo un instante y empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

— ¡Mi nariz, mi nariz!— gritaba el Troll cubriendo su nariz con sus pequeñas manos.

John no lo pensó dos veces al escuchar los monstruosos pasos de los otros Troll acercarse a su ubicación se paro lo más rápido que su cuerpo lo permitió y corrió en busca del príncipe. La oscuridad del bosque no ayudaba en su huida, y se concentro en solo seguir la figura del Príncipe delante de él.

Las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos obstruían su paso y desgarraban la capa que portaba. Pero sus pasos no se detenían al sentir la presencia de los Troll tan cerca. No importaba lo rápido que corría podía escuchar los arboles ser derrumbados, y los gritos de furia que soltaba el Troll mas grande de los tres al descargar su ira sobre el bosque.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y el aire escapaba de sus pulmones de manera acelerada impidiendo un descanso para tomar el oxigeno necesario. El sudor se impregnaba en su piel al sentir el miedo que le provocaba el ser atrapado.

John detuvo sus pasos cuando observo al Príncipe de pie en un claro del bosque. No era momento para tomar descansos, no cuando un gigantesco Troll quería devorarte de un solo bocado. Se acerco mas al cuerpo perfecto que estaba enfrente de él. Observo la espada de su padre en la pálida y fina mano del Príncipe.

— Príncipe…— susurro al sentir algo fuera de lugar.

Los perfectos ojos esmeraldas se clavaron el los suyos creando deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por su espina dorsal. El simple hecho de ser observado por alguien tan perfecto provocaba sentimientos extraños en John.

El príncipe avanzo unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes para acercarse lo más posible al cuerpo de John. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos creaban volutas de humo que se arremolinaban en el espacio que quedaba entres sus cuerpos. Un aura extraña y perfecta los envolvía. Pero fue destruida al instante por un grito lleno de furia que solo significaba que sus enemigos estaban demasiado cerca como para alcanzarlos.

— Mi señor tenemos que avanzar. — susurro John. Y con todo el valor que un joven de la descendencia Watson podía poseer tomo la mano del príncipe que no portaba la espada y lo jalo para que caminara junto a él.

El príncipe no se movió de su lugar. Su vista viajo desde la luna que estaba encima de ellos iluminando todo de un manera mágica, hacia las copas de los arboles que eran cruelmente arrancados por el Troll mas grande. Entonces su vista regreso de nuevo a John, los ojos esmeralda reflejaban un extraño brillo, algo realmente extraordinario se estaba suscitando en la mente del príncipe que solo l se dedico a sonreírle a John.

— Lo siento. — soltó en forma de susurro antes de soltar un golpe directo a la cabeza de John con la empuñadura de la espada.

Los sentidos de John se atrofiaron al instante. El fuerte dolor causado por el golpe martillaba duramente su cabeza haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente a la tierra del bosque. Su vista se volvía borrosa y lo último que alcanzo a distinguir antes de que su conciencia se sumiera en la oscuridad eran los hermosos ojos color esmeralda que poco a poco estaban logrando cautivarlo.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
